Who is she?
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Zolo finds a girl, who has no memory, no indication of who she is, but an unreal past.
1. Seeing her

**Who Is She?**  
Chapter 1

Zolo was lying in the sun, his body stretched out and a pleasant smile gracing his face. The ocean was calm and peaceful and for once, Luffy was keeping mostly to himself. Thank the good lord. For the past week Zolo had been trying to avoid the straw hatted rubber man. Why? Simple answer. Zolo had a little teeny, weeny crush that, whenever he was near to Luffy, escalated into a gigantic problem. But, right now, with the sun warming his skin and the sky so lazy above him, he found himself thinking that if Luffy did come and annoy him, then he could probably deal.

"Hi Zolo." a voice said from his right.  
_Shit._ Why did he have to go and let himself think that? Now he would have to find some excuse to get away from Luffy which meant he would not be able to enjoy this beautiful day.

A stream of curses entered his mind as a finger poked his upper arm. "I know you aren't asleep Zolo, you snore when you are actually asleep." Luffy said. Zolo made a slight snoring sound, "Oh, very funny." Zolo groaned.

"What do you want Luffy?" Zolo asked still keeping his eyes shut. "I want to play a game"

"Why"

"Because I'm bored"

"So go and annoy someone else, I'm trying to sleep."

"But Zolooooo. Nami told me to come and play with you." Luffy whined. Damn that woman, I hope she burns in hell for this. Zolo thought as he finally opened his eyes.

"Fine. What do you want to play"

"Umm, maybe we could play…tag"

"I played that yesterday"

"Oh. Cards"

"Land ho!" Usopp called from the crow's nest. Luffy immediately forgot Zolo and bounded to the front of the ship.

"Thank the good lord." he muttered as he felt the slight tension ease from his body. On the horizon there was a small mound of shadow, obviously the island. As they got closer, Zolo noticed the island was very populated. Maybe going there would be a good way to avoid Luffy. Hopefully.

"Hey Zolo!" Luffy called, "Wanna explore the island with me"

_Shit. Why the hell did that keep happening?_ Luckily for Zolo, Sanji came to the rescue in the most unexpected way.

"No way captain, shit head has to guard the ship, it's his turn." Sanji said as he stepped out, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Sanji, I wish you would stop smoking. It's such a disgusting habit." Luffy said. Sanji was tempted to throw the cigarette butt down the back of Luffy's shirt but he restrained himself.

"And where exactly did you learn to use a big word such as disgusting?" Sanji responded. Luffy shrugged.

"I dunno"

"Figures." and with that the shitty cook went back into the kitchen. Zolo sneered and looked around, well, at least he had an excuse not to be close to Luffy. Nami suddenly burst out of her room and stomped down the stairs towards Luffy. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back towards her room. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"Nami! What? Not again! Please?" Luffy pleaded as he tried to stretch away but Nami kept dragging him along. Now, if Zolo hadn't of liked his captain, and if Zolo hadn't of had that crush on him, then, right now, Zolo wouldn't really giving a flying you know what why Nami was dragging the rubber man towards her cabin, but, Zolo's mind instantly went into jealousy overload. He crossed his arms, and glared at the two. Luffy appeared later that afternoon, looking rather happy and satisfied with himself. Zolo instantly thought he knew what happened, and, Zolo of course believed that whatever he thought was right. The others went onto the island and Zolo was left alone. He was sitting in the Crow's nest when he heard a scream. He looked out over the small port to see a girl running from a tall man in a black cape.

"No! I don't want to! I don't want to steal anymore!" she screamed. The man followed and Zolo's eyes widened when he saw a whip appear from nowhere in his hand. He jumped out of the crow's nest and hurried down the ladder.

"You work for me! Now get back here!" the man yelled. Zolo ran along the Merry Go. There was a scream and then a thud as Zolo jumped down from the side of the ship. He ran around the side of the ship to see the man bent over the girl who was lying as if dead on the ground.

(**Well, this is the beggining, and I don't know if you'll like it but, please no flames, as this story has a bit more to it than it seems. Reviews please!)**


	2. Mystery?

Chapter 2

Zolo ran forward, not really knowing why he was going to save this girl, but, he did anyway. He reached them and stopped, his swords at the ready.

"Leave her alone." Zolo said. The man looked up and a sneer played across his face.

"Or what? I'm not scared by your little knives." he said and then went back to tying the rope around her legs.

"You should be." Zolo said. He swung forward, making sure not to touch the man or the girl but sweeping the sharp blade straight through the girl's bonds. The man looked up, his eyes blazing furiously.

"What right did you have to do that?" the man asked.

"None, but, I don't care. It's done. Now leave." Zolo said. The man looked him up and down.

"Fine. She's your problem now. But rest assured, she's more trouble than she looks." the man said and then left.

"Ass hole." Zolo muttered as he unwound the rope. The girl shivered and then her eyes opened. She looked around wildly.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Gone." Zolo soothed her. She looked at him.

"Uh, thankyou. Who are you?" she asked.

"Roronoa Zolo." he replied. The girl nodded but stayed silent.

"…and you are?" he asked her. She shook her head sadly.

"I…don't have a name. I am just called girl." she replied, her head hanging low. She had dark green hair that could have been mistaken for black if it hadn't shone in the sun. She had purple eyes and tanned skin. She was quite pretty and Zolo was sure thatwhen Sanji met her, he would go crazy. She wore a light blue knee length dress and had a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Well, I have to call you something. How about Mystery, seeing as you are one. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. I like that name." she said and then stood.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" "Beg your's?" Zolo asked.

"You saved me from…him, that means I belong to you now. What do you want me to do? I can cook, clean, sing for you, buy stuff for you. What is your request?" she asked. Zolo stared at her.

"I…don't want you to do anything. Is that all you've done all you life? Been a slave?" Zolo asked.

"Yes. At least, that's all I remember"

"All you remember? Well, do you have parents?"

"Probably but I still don't remember them. I don't know who I am really." she replied and then bowed. "Please, I don't know anything better, just instruct me what to do." she said and Zolo could hear she was holding back tears. She gasped and dropped to the ground holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Zolo asked. Mystery looked a little guilty.

"I'm…hungry. I haven't eaten in a week." she said. Zolo smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. There's food on the ship." Zolo said. Mystery smiled and Zolo realised that she was probably a very happy girl. He lead the way back to the ship and into the galley. Mystery ate hungrily and Zolo noticed she was rather tired when she finished, so he instructed her to go down and sleep in his bed and get some rest. She was unsure but Zolo made it an order and she bowed and went. Zolo was waiting for the rest to return and, to Zolo's dislike, Sanji was the first back. He hauled the bags onto the ship and went into the kitchen. 3, 2, 1.

"WHAT THE HELL?" was the yell. Zolo ran in and made shushing noises. "Don't tell me to shush, my kitchen is a mess!"

"Sanji, there is a girl downstairs asleep." Zolo said quickly. Sanji gave Zolo a surprised and then suspicious look.

"You're gay, what are you doing with a girl?" Sanji asked totally forgetting his kitchen. Zolo frowned.

"Gay? Whatever, I wasn't with her. I rescued her. Some guy was giving her trouble and I helped out and now she won't leave me alone." Zolo said. Admittedly Zolo was actually looking after her but he'd be damned if he'd let Sanji know he had a soft side.

"Where is she now?"

"I said when I came in, she's downstairs asleep in my bed." Zolo said. Sanji immediately walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He was quiet and as they reached the room, Sanji peeked in and saw the girl fast asleep. His eyes went into big hearts and his noodle dance began.

"Ohmygodshe'ssogorgeouswhat'shernamewhereisshefromwhenisshegoingtowakeupsoIcantalktoher?"Sanji went into gibberish. The girl moaned and rolled over. Sanji immediately shut up and closed the door. They walked back up on deck to notice that everyone was back, except Luffy. Nami was standing there, her hands on her hips. She looked angry, very, very angry.

"Luffy's gone missing." she said.

**what do you think? Should I continue with this story or not? If you review, I'll give you a Zolo plushie.**


	3. A lost monkey

Chapter 3

Luffy wandered the streets of the town, his hand on his hat in the wind. He had just eaten a good meal and was now looking for something to entertain him.

There was a book shop? No.

Petting Zoo? No.

Compass seller? Hmm, no.

Shoe shop? No way!

Ooo, a sword shop. Zolo liked swords, perhaps he could find something in there to give to his friend as a present.

Yeah! Luffy walked in and looked around. There were some cool looking swords in here. Luffy spotted a sword cleaning kit and as far as the captain knew, Zolo didn't have one of those. He looked at it, checked his money and then whined. He didn't have enough. Luffy decided that he would go and ask the man behind the counter if there was anyway he could get a discount.

"No way kid. That's high quality stuff that is." the man said. Luffy pouted.

"Please?" he knew the guy wouldn't fall for his pout like his crew did, but, it was worth a shot. The man glared at him and shook his head. Luffy bowed his head and walked out miserably. He was staring at the ground as he walked out and then walked into something warm and soft. He looked up and saw Zolo staring down at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Luffy put on his trademark grin.

"Around." he replied.

"Around where? You were supposed to be back at the ship. It is now sundown and we should have sailed out by now." Zolo said angrily. Luffy blanched and lowered his head.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Zolo sighed. It was too hard to stay mad at his crush, but, it was the only wayLuffy would learn.

"Come on captain. Sanji's already pissed that you haven't returned." Zolo said and began walking off. He didn't say anything about the girl, or Luffy would have been nagging him the whole way back. Luffy shuffled behind him, like a scolded child.

"Zolo, are you mad at me?" Luffy finally said. Zolo stopped and turned to look at his friend.

"I'm not. But Nami and Sanji are." he replied. Luffy tilted his head to one side and Zolo looked at the water. Luffy just looked so…cute when he did that, and if Zolo looked at him any longer he was in danger of pouncing on the boy. Damn, he looked at him again and his face flushed.

"No, I know that. I'll never be out of trouble with those two, I mean, you. Lately you don't want to be near me, why?" Luffy asked innocently. Zolo's heart suddenly hurt and he turned to gaze at the boy who was now staring at his feet.

_Because I love you damn it!_ "Oh…Luffy, I am so sorry." Zolo said quietly. Luffy's shoulders shook and Zolo realised his captain was trying to be tough by suppressing the tears that were already coursing down his face. Zolo walked over to him and placed his hands on Luffy's shoulders.

"Luffy, don't…please? I…I have just been distracted, really distracted, it had nothing to do with you." he said quietly. Luffy looked up, his eyes shivering.

"Really? Because, you don't avoid anyone else and, whenever I want to play with you, you want to sleep, a-and you snap at me when I talk to you. Tell me what I did wrong and I-I'll fix it. Please Zolo, I don't want you mad at me!" Luffy wailed and fell forward clutching Zolo's shirt. Zolo was momentarily stunned by Luffy's sudden outburst and then he realised what his captain was doing and placed his arms awkwardly around Luffy, who sobbed.

"Luffy, there's nothing to fix. If anything needs fixing it's me." Zolo said. Luffy pulled back and gazed up at him, eyes shining.

"Y-you?" he choked. Zolo nodded.

"Yeah. I was being my broody usual self and I let it get out of control. Luffy, you are my best friend in the whole damn world and no matter what you do, I will always be your best friend. Heck, I can't stay mad at you for more than five seconds let alone a few weeks. Luffy, please, if I have done something to hurt you, I am eternally sorry that what I have done caused you harm or grief or pain, it wasn't right. Do you understand?" Zolo asked looking down at his captain.

Luffy gazed at him for a moment and then smiled. "Ok Zolo. I trust you." Luffy said.

Zolo felt the muscles contract in his stomach from shock. I trust you. Why did those three words affect him so deeply all of a sudden. It was like someone had kicked his stomach, but instead of pain there was a pleasant, happy feeling. His love for Luffy was rearing it's head again and Zolo couldn't really push Luffy away this time, so, instead he pulled him close. Hugging the captain so tight, like if he let him go it would mean Luffy would disappear. Luffy wrapped his own arms around Zolo's waist and squeezed as well.

"Come on Luffy, apart from dinner, there is a surprise on the ship." Zolo murmured, not really wanting to let Luffy go but knowing he would have to eventually. Luffy immediately broke their contact and bolted for the ship yelling something about meat and shiny objects. Zolo followed, his mind just a little bit lighter.

**Awww...Zolo is such a pushover. **


	4. Memory

**Chapter 4**

_Darkness tugged at her mind like a solid weight that couldn't, wouldn't be denied. It was so powerful and it held her body effectively. So strong, and so scary it made her cry out and twitch to try and rid herself of it. Something was in that darkness, something horrible that she didn't want discovered, that she had to keep hidden, but couldn't even seem to figure out what it was herself. _

_She knew it was dangerous, and she knew it could appear at the most unlikely times, but mainly when she was weak, or asleep, or just couldn't take what was going on around her. Swirling light flashed across her vision, red as blood and then just as suddenly as it had come it went to a flash of blue and then a blurry image leaning over her.  
_

_"Hey? Are you okay?" it asked, but she couldn't respond, or, at least she thought she couldn't until the words came unbidden from her mouth.  
_

_"Run kid, this isn't the best place for you to stay right now. Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch. Now go!" she cried. The blurry blue figure bolted away and she felt herself standing up and cold steel pressing against her fingers. The coolness of the steel was reassuring even, a comforting weight in her hand that she just simply had to use. Had to swing. _

_Swing? At what? All there was were blurry images and flashes of random colour that she would never be able to make out had she even bothered to try. It was cold here and she could feel her hair sweeping across her cheek in the breeze. There was a peal of soft laughter from in front of her and she turned, a smile she couldn't control spreading across her lips.  
_

_"What are you going to do with those silly knives child? You think you can kill me? You are sadly mistaken." a low, gruff voice echoed around her, making her head scream and her heart pound. She knew that voice. Oh god, she knew that voice! Where? _

_From where and whom had she heard that honey coated voice coming from. The image in her mind sharpened for a second, giving her a glimpse of a scarred face and a twisted smile and then all faded to black.  
_

Something was poking her. It was annoying at first and then it became painful as it made it's presence well known against her ribs.

"Stoppit." she mumbled and then rolled over slightly. Her eyes opened sleepily and were met with another pair of eyes that she honestly didn't know. They were black, and wide, and shining and innocent and Mystery jumped back with a scream that was echoed by the person staring at her.

He was a boy, tall and skinny. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, blue faded jeans which were rolled up at the bottom and wooden sandals. He had a broad smile plastered on his face, a curved scar, wide eyes, and messy black hair that stuck out at odd angles from underneath his battered straw hat. He looked at her, she looked at him and then he put a hand up behind his head and rubbed it, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Sorry." he said. Mystery gazed at him, still scared beyond reason. She remembered Zolo, but who in the hell was this guy?

"Luffy!" a voice said loudly from the doorway. It was Zolo. Mystery looked towards him, her eyes wide and scared. "I told you not to wake her"

"Sorry Zolo." The boy said. Mystery finally recovered her voice.

"It's ok. It's fine, he just startled me is all." she said and relaxed against the wall. Zolo walked in holding a plate of good looking food and a glass of water.

"Here." he said kindly laying them on the bed in front of her. The boy called Luffy was eyeing it hungrily.

"No Luffy, you just had your dinner damn it." Luffy pouted. Mystery eyed the two as she reached forward and began eating quietly, her eyes looking between the two as they watched her. She only ate half of the food and then offered the rest to the boy, who took it with a smile and…well, there was no other word to describe how he ate the food. He literally inhaled it. Zolo turned away with a slightly disgusted look.

"How do you feel?" Zolo asked. Mystery nodded, staring in shock/horror at Luffy as he ate.

"Alright. Umm, okay I guess. I should go." She said, getting over her amazement enough to begin climbing out of the bed.

"You don't have to. You can stay if you want." Luffy said around a mouthful of food.

"Damn it Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you not to speak with your mouth full!" Zolo cried. Luffy swallowed dramatically, poked his tongue out at Zolo and then looked back at Mystery who was looking at him unsurely.

"Stay?" she asked. Luffy nodded as he licked the plate.

"Told you he'd let you." Zolo said to the girl and nudged her shoulder. Mystery twitched away, not used to the contact. Luffy tilted his head to the side as he watched her.

"Sure you can stay? Can you play a musical instrument?" Luffy asked. Mystery's brow furrowed and then she shook her head.

"No. Sorry. But if you want me to I can learn to play one!" she cried, desperate to please.

"No, that's not necessary." Zolo said cutting off Luffy's approving nod. Mystery looked at him, and then bowed her head.

"Sorry." she murmured. Zolo put a hand to his head. This girl had no self confidence what so ever.

"Ok. I think we should introduce you to the rest of the crew." Luffy cried. Zolo glared darkly at Luffy. No matter how much he loved his captain, and he _loved_ his captain, he just couldn't get over how stupid he really was. Sure he could be smart sometimes, but, that was really only when he was fighting, or dealing with a problem you had that was really getting you down. Mystery rubbed her eyes.

"Whatever you say, I'll do." she said and yawned.

"Really?" Luffy squealed. Zolo's glare deepened but Luffy ignored it. Mystery nodded, on sleepy alert as Luffy thought for a moment.

"Pat the top of your head and rub your stomach." Mystery did as she was asked.

"Luffy, you little runt, why don't you go and tell the crew she's awake?" Zolo asked as he got up, ready to smack the kid senseless. Of course, the most he would actually would do would be to smack the captain upside the back of his head or give him the world's biggest noogie. "So are you sure you're okay? Are you ready to meet the rest of the crew"

"Umm, I think so. Yeah." Mystery replied. Zolo nodded. Mystery looked to the side, trying to hide the look of concern from her face, but she didn't succeed, so, she tried to hide it with interest, and asked a little question that was just a tad out of both her's and Zolo's comfort zone's. "Umm, Roronoa? Do you, do you like Luffy?"

"Of course I do, he's my captain, and best friend." Zolo replied. Mystery gave him a look and Zolo flushed. "I-I uh, well, maybe, sort of, perhaps, possibly." He replied, trying to avoid the answer that was sitting on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, I asked something rude, I am so sorry." she said and bowed her head. Zolo shook his head.

"No, it's okay. But, you have to keep this a secret. Ok?" Zolo asked. Mystery nodded, her green hair falling across her eyes. Zolo smiled.

The girl really was a little sweetie, and Zolo found himself having a soft spot for her, much like he had a soft spot for Chopper. That little reindeer was the cutest thing since fluffy chickens.

"I, do like Luffy. I like him a lot. But, I could never let him know that, other wise he'd think I was a freak, and wouldn't want to be my friend, and, I just can't imagine what my life would be like without him." Mystery gave him a stunned look.

"I…know I don't know you or Luffy very well, but, Luffy seems to like you a lot as well. But, it's none of my business and I will keep my word and will not tell anyone what you have told me." Mystery replied with a slight bow of her head. Zolo smiled. First he rescues her, then he tells her his deepest darkest secret? What the heck is going on? There is something about this kid, something special. Zolo had yet to figure out what it was. At that moment, there was a slight bang as the door was pushed open and the crew came in. Luffy, then Chopper, followed by Nami, Sanji was right behind her and then came Usopp, last of all. Mystery gazed at them all, tempted to hide under her blankets, but keeping her cool.

"Awwww, she's so cute!" Nami cried rushing over. Mystery flinched away as Nami went to pat her hair and gave her a scared look.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. What a unique colour your hair is." Nami said sitting on the bed beside the frightened girl. Chopper hurried over and peeked up over the bed.

"Hi, my name's Chopper. What's yours?" he asked happily, his little blue nose twitching. Mystery glanced at Zolo and then looked back down and gave a weak smile.

"M-mystery." she replied.

"Cooooool!" Luffy cried from across the room, startling her. He was sitting on the chair and rocking back and forwards, obviously having the time of his little life. "Your name is so cool!" Luffy cried and gave her a grin. Mystery smiled weakly back.

"I'm Nami." Nami introduced herself as she braided Mystery's hair. Mystery smiled at her a little uncertainly. Zolo snorted.

"She doesn't even know you and she's scared of you, I guess she's smart and like's to save time." he said crossing his arms and glaring at the orange haired woman.

"N-no! Nami's nice, I like her. I like all of you!" Mystery said and then bit her lip when she realised she had just had an outburst. Nami poked her tongue out at Zolo and continued braiding Mystery's hair.

"I'm the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp cried. Mystery smiled and then bowed her head to him.

"You're the captain of the crew then?" she asked timidly. Usopp laughed striking a manly pose that somehow, just didn't seem to make him look manly at all. More like a scared chicken than anything else.

"Usopp, stop lying!" Nami yelled at the curly haired man.

"W-who is the captain then?" Mystery asked. Luffy put two fingers up in a peace symbol and grinned his head off.

"Me! Monkey D Luffy! That's me!" he cried happily. Zolo chuckled.

"The captain is filled with an enormous amount of energy." he said. Mystery nodded as Luffy decided he was going to try and twist his arms into a pretzel shape. Sanji was the last to come forward, and he did so suavely at that.

"Name's Sanji. I'm the cook on this ship." he said and held out his hand. As soon as Mystery put her hand out to shake his, he grabbed it and gave it a kiss. Zolo made a fake retching sound and Sanji glared at him. "It's called chivalry, maybe you should try it and then you would get a girlfriend." he said angrily. Zolo snorted.

"What if I don't want a girlfriend love cook?" Zolo responded.

"Then get a boyfriend." Sanji said, a sneer on his face. Mystery glanced at him and then at Luffy, who was currently staring out the window. A seagull seemed to have caught his attention.

"Are you implying I'm gay?" Zolo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No. I'm saying you're not straight"

"That's the same as gay moron"

"You just can't accept the fact that you like boys instead of girls, like Nami and Mystery"

"Maybe I do like girls and I just don't act like a total idiot in front of them like you! Besides, you don't have a girlfriend either"

"Who says I don't?"  
"Well where is she shitty cook?"

"Nami's my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's a friend." Sanji replied smugly. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"That… was really lame. What's wrong?"

"None of your business."

"Alright stop!" Nami cried. Sanji and Zolo looked up. "That has gone on long enough!"

"Yes my sweet, gorgeous Nami!" Sanji cried. Zolo crossed his arms and turned to where he was unconsciously staring at Luffy. Mystery was watching all this, a little lost and confused as to what was going on. So, apparently, Zolo and Sanji didn't like each other, Sanji liked Nami, but Nami didn't like Sanji, Zolo liked Luffy, and she wasn't sure if Luffy liked Zolo, and Usopp was calling himself the captain, but he wasn't. Oh, how utterly and annoyingly confusing. Her head hurt.

"Everyone out!" a voice suddenly called. It was Zolo.

"What's wrong Zolo? Want her all to yourself?" Nami asked teasingly. Zolo gave her a quick glare and then shooed them out. He had noticed that Mystery was getting a little tense and thought that perhaps she needed some time alone. Zolo followed everyone else out and then Nami turned to him while they were alone in the hallway.

"Alright Zolo. What's going on?" she asked. Zolo glared at her.

"What the hell are you on about?" Zolo responded. Nami gave him a quick, evil smile.

"I know you're gay. You're about as straight as Chopper's curly straws." she said. Zolo felt his cheeks grow warm. "What are you doing protecting this girl and not going after the one you love… namely Luffy?"

"That is none of your business." Zolo replied as he pushed past. Nami grabbed his shirt and Zolo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen sister, I don't need to answer anything you ask. I the first mate, which means I have a higher rank than you. If we got into a fight, Luffy, more importantly, the captain, would be on my side so back off!" Zolo said dangerously.

Nami let go of the back of his shirt with a little squeak that Zolo was sure was a slight slip up of fear. He smiled and walked up on deck, one hand resting on the hilts of his swords. This might end up being an alright day after all.

**Ok, more chappies to come yet. from the next chapter on it sort of gets a little weird, but, I'll try and fix it. It'll get goo, I promise! Zolo plushies for reviewers and me! he he**


	5. Laughing is bad

**Chapter 5**

Mystery staggered up on deck. It was beautiful up here and the sun seemed so warm and so nice. She looked around a little uncertainly and then realised the ship was sailing! Hang on a minute! This wasn't right! She panicked for a moment and then shrieked as a blonde haired guy jumped up in front of her. He grinned in her face and then held out a small plate with a little cake on it.

"Here. It's nowhere near how beautiful you are, but, please take it." he said. Mystery nervously took the plate and nibbled at the corner of it. She wasn't one for food really but, this was really nice! She delicately ate the rest of it and Sanji swept the plate away from her just as quickly. Mystery was a little weirded out but she kept going. That Sanji guy was a tad odd. He almost seemed like he was hitting on me. Eww. Mystery held out her hands in front of her and noted they were shaking. Something was wrong with her. Luffy popped up in front of her then and she nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey, wanna play?" he asked. Mystery paused a moment.

"Play?" she said. Luffy nodded. "I don't know how." she said and Luffy looked at her like he was looking at a wounded puppy.

"You don't know how to play?" he asked. Mystery blushed and nodded. "Well, I'll teach you. First of all, you have to laugh." Luffy said and as if to emphasize his point he laughed out loud. Mystery didn't know how to do this but she tried and ended up sounding like a wounded cat.

"No, no." Luffy reprimanded her. Mystery flinched. Luffy laughed again and then tilted his head to one side. Mystery tried again but still didn't get it. Luffy sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. Mystery just simply didn't get it. She had never laughed before, that she could remember.

Laughter? Laughter! That's why she couldn't laugh. Something bad happened when she laughed, something horrible usually went wrong.

"Uh, Mr Luffy sir, I don't think laughing is a good idea." Mystery said nervously. Luffy tilted his head to one side again as if he didn't understand.

"Of course it is. Laughing is good for you. See he he!" Luffy said and moved toward her a little. Mystery shook her head and bit her lip.

"No, I can't"

"Come on." Luffy pressed. Mystery closed her eyes and tried to move back again but she had been backed into the wall.

"No Mr Luffy." Mystery said and clenched her teeth. Now that she didn't want to, it was trying to happen, laughing was bad, very very bad.

"Just try." Luffy asked. Mystery shook her head and suddenly her eyes glowed a vivid green.

"NO!" she screamed. Luffy jumped back, a little unsure of what had happened. Mystery groaned and dropped to her knees, one hand on her head. Sanji, Zolo, Usopp, Chopper and Nami all rushed out of where they were to see what had happened. Mystery took a deep shuddering breath and looked up. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she bowed down to Luffy.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just…lost control I think I don't really know. I'm so so sorry!" Mystery sobbed and the crew was stunned.

"It's alright." Luffy said and kneeled down in front of her. Mystery looked up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Luffy smiled.

"Everyone loses control once in a while, it's what makes us human." Mystery gazed at him, then nodded. Zolo smiled proudly. His friend and captain was the smartest person when he wanted to be. No, when he needed to be. That was one of the many reasons Zolo liked him. Mystery stood up and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go and have a lay down. I don't feel so good. Is that alright?" Mystery asked suddenly looking at Zolo.

"Why ask me?" Zolo asked her in return. Mystery shook her head.

"Because you saved me, and I still owe you a debt and until I am able to repay that debt my life is yours." she replied. Zolo groaned and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"You don't belong to me. I appreciate the debt, and all, but, you don't need to pay it back. Honestly, it's okay." Zolo lectured her. Mystery gazed at him, her purple eyes soft.

"Yes." she said and then walked down into the cabins again.

"You like her." Luffy said to Zolo. Ouch. That hurt.

"No Luffy." _I like you! Oh for heaven's sake. Luffy can be so stupid!_ "But, she seems to be a messed up girl and it sounds like she hasn't had too good of a life and I don't think many people have been nice to her." Zolo replied sounding a little softer than he had meant it to be.

This girl was really getting under his skin. He didn't like when people got under his skin. The only one who had been able to do that had been Luffy. He didn't love the girl, that was for sure, but, she made him feel kindly towards her, like an older brother towards a sister. Hmm, he'd have to make sure he watched her as well, that little outburst had been a little strange. Just because Luffy wanted her to laugh. She had even said laughing wasn't a good idea for her. Wonder why? Wonder why.

**Laughing will be an important part with the rest of this story. Basically the next few chapters really revolve around that same basic concept, hope you enjoyed! Plushies for reviewers!**


	6. Murder

Chapter 6

Mystery lay on the bed that Zolo had kindly given her. She knew she would have to go somewhere else eventually but, for now this was like heaven. Sleeping on the floor for the past year had been her only option when she had worked for that bastard Bandit. He had treated her like dirt but, he had given her a home. Bandit had asked her to steal one day, and she had refused but he had threatened to kick her out. So she had, and she'd found that she was good at it. Then one day she had accidentally committed an unforgivable crime. She had killed a young boy. An innocent little boy who had done nothing wrong. He was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Mystery let a tear slide down her cheek.

Flashback  
_Flitting in and out of the shadows, the bag over her shoulder already bulging with a successful haul, the first of the night. She skittered around in the dark, her feet not even making a sound on the cold concrete. She ran towards the address she had memorised before coming. Bandit was expecting her back by 5 this morning and if she didn't deliver, it was either a lashing, or kicked out on her butt, depending on what she had stolen that night. There, the house was a beauty. It was a tall mansion, and it looked vaguely familiar, but She dismissed it as she crept up toward the window. Peeking in she saw a small lounge chair and a large TV in the corner. All was quiet. Quietly pulling out a small, sharp knife, she carved out the sides of the window at the frame, slight squeaking noises sounding ten times louder in the silence. Finally, the window came away and Mystery slipped inside. There was loot everywhere, gold, silver, jewellery. Pictures of a happily married couple lined the mantelpiece over the fireplace. There was also toys on the floor, indicating that a young boy lived there as well. She stole through the house. The loot in the lounge room would have to wait until last, what she really needed was Berri's, lots and lots of Berri's. She had an innate feeling that they were up on the second floor. She halted as a slight creak echoed from the stairway. A light flicked on and she faded back into the shadows. A little boy wandered down, obviously looking for something. She pushed herself up against the wall and then hissed as a picture rattled along the wall and fell down. The boy looked over and then hurried toward her. "Who's there?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer, instead she faded further into the darkness. The boy, unfortunately saw her and he paused. She narrowed her eyes.  
_

_"You should be in bed." she hissed and then smiled. "Go on"  
_

_"You should be too." he said and then eyed her suspiciously. "You're a burglar, aren't you." She gasped and then darkness. Nothing except one single piercing scream that rang through the night. Blood on her hands, sitting in an alleyway she didn't remember running down and a picture of the boy's face implanted permanently inside her mind. It was well past the time when she was supposed to be back at Bandit's but, she didn't seem to be able to move. A scream from the house and she howled, her rage and fear and sadness burning through her like a tongue of flame._

Mystery shivered, holding in the scream that was lodged in her throat. Her hand tightened on the covers and she bit her lip, tears pouring down her face and forming a wet spot on the blanket beneath her. This was wrong, she needed to be away. She was starting to remember. She got up and walked towards the door. Her hands shook as she opened it and then wiped away the tears. A face appeared in front of her. Sanji again. He was about to offer her a cake when he noticed the tears on her face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked. Mystery took a step back and placed a hand over her mouth. "If it's about getting annoyed at Luffy, don't worry, what you did was entirely normal." Sanji said. Mystery's ears didn't seem to be working. She couldn't hear anything and all she could see was his lips moving and then turning upward in a smile. Mystery's head swam and then cleared again and suddenly everything was fine. This was not normal. Sanji was still in front of her. Who could she talk to? She didn't know anyone on this ship, except Zolo. Could she talk to him? Well, she could try.

"Excuse me. I need to talk with Roronoa." she said and gently pushed past Sanji. Sanji growled slightly and went back to the kitchen.

**_You are a murderer. You killed him and made her think she did it. She was innocent the whole time!_**

"Get over it. She deserved it after how many people she killed on that island." The voice belonged to a tallish man with silvery blonde hair and handsomely tanned skin. Long fingernails clicked together in a musical pattern that wasn't quite identifiable. The vivid green eyes flashed as they changed to a gorgeous deep blue.

_**So, she doesn't even remember that. And if she does then she will surely not do it again. She saved your life!**_

"Saved my life! Ha! If she hadn't been there in the first place none of that would have happened." the voice said, his tone rising in anger. The eyes changed again to the deep blue.  
**_Leave her alone. It's not her fault._**

The eyes changed again to the vivid green.

"Look, if you keep insisting on this I'm going to just kill her straight out instead of just trying to turn her"

Blue.

_**…Fine. But don't harm her. She did save our lives, whether it was her fault or not.**_

Green.  
"Whatever. Leave me alone." he said and then leaned back into the darkness, the eyes staying the vivid green.

**Strange no? Well. More will be explained later on.**


	7. Cursed fruit power?

Chapter 7

Mystery sighed sadly as she saw Zolo was asleep. Drat, she had been intent on talking to him. The reindeer was watching her and she dropped her head so she didn't have to make eye contact. Her purple eyes searched the deck frantically and she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye.

It was Luffy flying toward her at top speed. His eyes widened, her eyes widened and she shrieked as she was knocked over board. Luffy rubbed his face and then looked over. Mystery was gone!

"She can't swim!" Luffy shrieked. He wanted to help but knew as soon as he touched the water he would be about as useful as a rock. Luffy looked around frantically and then noticed a streak of black fly past and then there was a splash. Nami came up behind Luffy and donged him on the head with her fist.

"You idiot. You knocked the poor kid into the water!" she yelled and then hurried to the edge. Sanji finally surfaced with Mystery in his arms. Sanji pulled himself up the ladder and onto the ship, Mystery sputtering in his arms. He looked up at them, his eyes wide.

"She's a cursed fruit user." he said. Luffy smiled, and Nami gasped. Sanji picked her up and laid her in front of the little reindeer. Chopper looked her over.

"She's fine as far as I can tell. She probably just got a shock." Chopper said. Sanji looked over at Nami.

"What I don't get is why she didn't tell us she had devil fruit powers." he said. Nami shook her head.

"Maybe she had a good reason." Luffy suggested. Nami turned to him. Luffy shrugged. "Some people aren't exactly comfortable with their power and instead of using what they have, they hide it. They don't use the power unless absolutely necessary. Some powers are even dangerous to the user and so, they can't exactly let themselves get out of control." he said. Nami and Sanji stared at him.

"And where exactly did you find this out?" Sanji asked.

"Well, it's kind of obvious." Luffy replied. "But, I learnt it from a friend a long time ago"

"Oh." Sanji muttered and then Mystery twitched and her eyes began to open. She looked around, a little disorientated.

"What- what happened?" she mumbled and gave a slight cough.

"Luffy knocked you into the water." Sanji said and then glared at the captain.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." Luffy said. Mystery shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it." she replied. Sanji suddenly looked like he'd had an eye for a heart transplant.

"I saved you gorgeous!" he cried. Mystery scrambled away a little.

"Ah…thankyou. If there is anything I can do, please tell me and I'll seek to do it." Mystery said. Sanji grinned.

"Well, there is one thing." he began but Nami thumped him over the back of the head.

"Don't even go there." the orange haired woman hissed. Sanji pouted, almost looking like Luffy.

"I know, you can help me make dinner if you like." Sanji said a little put out but getting back on track in no time. Mystery nodded.

"Sure, whatever you want." she said. Sanji grinned again and dodged as Nami's fist went for his blonde head yet again. He scrambled away, Nami hissing at him about thinking dirty thoughts.

Luffy shook his head, thinking how screwy his crew was, but then, with him as the captain why wouldn't they be. "Umm, why didn't you tell us you were a cursed fruit user?" Luffy asked tentatively, respecting what he had said earlier. Mystery's eyes widened.

"I'm a what?" she asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Cursed fruit user aren't you?"

"Not that I know of." Mystery replied. Luffy, priding himself on a good judgement of character, knew she was telling the truth and let the matter go. If she truly didn't know she was, then, perhaps there was a reason for that too.


	8. Midnight Fight!

Chapter 8: Midnight fight

Quiet. Thump. Zolo opened his eyes and looked around.

Watch was so boring, and while they were on the sea there wasn't really the possibility that they would run into trouble, but, oh well. Another thump and Zolo laid a hand on the hilt of his swords. That wasn't usual noise of the night. He frowned and let himself melt into the shadows.

Mystery walked out of the cabin area. She swayed as she threw her head back and stared at the sky. Zolo sighed and let out the breath he had been holding. He was about to walk out when something way freakier than Luffy eating happened. Mystery's body contorted in an unnatural way and her hair flickered into a different colour. The strange thing was, she looked like she was screaming, but there was no noise.

"Gah!" Zolo cried in astonishment as blades sprung from each of Mystery's fingers. She finally stopped and her hair was a deep red and her eyes were glowing green. An evil smile spread across her face and she looked straight at him.

"Come on out, I know you're there…Roronoa Zolo." Mystery said and then giggled. Zolo carefully stepped out, his hand on his swords. Mystery winked and then put a hand on her hip and pointed the other at him. "There ya go." she said. Then she seemed to shiver and held her stomach. It was over in a second and then she smiled again.

"What's wrong with you Mystery?"

"Mystery? Who the hell's Mystery?" she asked. Zolo frowned.

"You are."

"Ohhhh, so that's what she called herself while I've been away. Heh, what a stupid name. I prefer my old one, Saccharine Peril." she said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sweet danger. Now, let's play." Saccharine said and then laughed. Zolo had barely a moment to draw his swords before she was on him, swinging the dangerous blades from her fingers through the air like ten scythes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zolo yelled. Saccharine laughed and sent one blade straight at Zolo's face but he blocked it by crossing his swords in front of him.

"I'm playing." she said and then her eyes darkened and she shivered. The blades retracted into her fingers and her hair flickered back to dark green. Zolo watched her, uneasy. This was weird and unnatural. Once again her body contorted and her eyes flashed back to purple. She swayed and dropped forward, her forehead resting on Zolo's chest. She took a deep shuddering breath as sweat poured down her face and she shook. Zolo sheathed his swords and gripped her shoulders, pushing her away from him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Mystery gazed at him with glazed eyes and she shook her head.

"What was what?" she asked in response. Zolo's brows furrowed.

"You just turned into something else. You said your name was Saccharine Peril. Your hair and eyes changed colour and everything!"

"Saccharine Peril?" and then Mystery's eyes widened, " Saccharine Peril was here? Damn it!" Mystery cried and put a hand over her face. She pulled out of Zolo's grip and walked up to the front of the ship. Zolo waited a moment.

"Zolo." he heard her whisper. Zolo walked up behind her, still wary. "I-I'm starting to remember."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" he asked a little happiness seeping into voice. Mystery chuckled sardonically.

"If only. I remember the reason I forgot." and she looked up at him. "I'm dangerous. I can't stay on this ship or you'll all be in danger. Saccharine is an all out monster and she has access to my mind and she kills anyone I get even marginally close to. But, I can't get to her mind, I don't even know what she does when she makes an appearance. I don't know what she is, or, how she operates, but, all I know is she twists my gut like some foul thing and makes my life a hell." Mystery said and sobbed, putting a hand to her head and knocking the green bangs out of her eyes. Zolo watched her, a little unsure of what to do.

"Zolo, I need to leave." Mystery whispered. Zolo tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to tell her it would be alright but at that moment, two arms snaked around his waist and then Luffy peeked up over his shoulder.

"Hi! What's happening?" he asked happily. Mystery glanced at him and Zolo, and then smiled.

"Nothing Luffy. G'night you two." she said and then hurried away. Zolo sighed. This has to have been the strangest night yet. Luffy watched her go.

"Is she alright?" Luffy asked. Zolo hummed in answer and then realised Luffy's arms still hadn't left his waist and probably weren't going to leave any time soon. Zolo sighed, thinking that they had to come off or he was going to do something he would regret.

"Hey Luf, you wanna let me go?" Zolo asked. Luffy's arms came off and then Zolo turned to find Luffy's face inches from his, the straw hat pushed back to rest on the boy's back. Luffy smiled at him and Zolo thought that this could only be a dream, Luffy seemed to be leaning in closer. _Is he really…?_ Bang! Luffy jumped and turned at the sound of the kitchen door slamming open.

"Alright Moss head! Off to bed, my turn to watch." Sanji said and then stopped at the sight of Luffy and Zolo together. Luffy grinned and then yawned.

"Night Sanji." he said and bounded off. Damn you stupid Love Cook! Zolo thought and then glared at the blonde haired man as he walked past. Sanji raised an eyebrow, wondering as to why Zolo had given him such a vehement glare. Oh…OH! Sanji chuckled, so that's what had happened! Zolo and Luffy together. Oh he had to tell Nami, she would absolutely flip at this. But, he couldn't tell her now, he'd have to wait until the morning.


	9. Secrets and mistakes

Chapter 9: Secrets and mistakes

_**She's remembering everything. But, as soon as she remembers, she forgets again. This is going to be more difficult than we thought.**_ Blue eyes said.

"No it won't. She'll have to remember something painful, or someone will say something and then she will run away from that useless crew. They won't be able to protect her and then...we will strike." Green eyes replied. He stood, the black cape he was wearing swirling away from him with a whisper of silk and velvet. He moved towards a small table and lifted a crystal ball. Inside the ball was a small silver star. Every now and again the star would flash two different colours or the colours would flash at the same time, dividing the star down the middle. At the moment the star was a calm purple. It was raging green mere moments ago and his heart had leapt as he remembered the fire in that girl's heart. Lying next to the crystal ball was a small misty puddle of what looked like silver blood. It shimmered in the slight light and then turned into a picture frame, almost like a circular mirror. It showed Mystery pacing back and forth in her room.  
**__**

**_Mystery. The name suits her_**. Blue eyes sighed. Green eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Saccharine Peril is way better. It suits her better. Hmm, sweet danger. I love it." green eyes said and then shuddered, "Mystery is such a goody goody"  
**_Because she is trying to repent for past crimes possibly? We should be like that. We've killed enough people._** Blue eyes said. Green eyes laughed.

"You are an idiot Affable. You pay too much stock into being nice to people. It is all rather boring." Green eyes responded.  
**_But it got us where we are today. Without me you would have been locked up in a madhouse years ago Odium._** Affable replied to green eyes. These two men are combined, destined to put up with each other for the rest of their lives. One was good, the other was evil, but, when they combined they became a mix.

Affable was able to do small evils like steal, lie, insult. Odium was the one who had to be watched, although being mixed with Affable had caused him to be more merciful and be able to perform small courtesies like letting someone live if they told him what he wanted to know, or not kicking dogs when he walked down the street. The kicking the dogs thing had been a really bad habit.

"Yes yes yes, we are grateful for you Affable. Blah blah blah." Odium responded and then stuck a needle sharp fingernail into the silvery mess. It swirled and went back to a shimmering puddle and Odium's finger withdrew. "Problem is, you're too nice though. You let me take over our body. You shouldn't have done that."  
_**Yes, but I can just as easily take it back, but I don't see any need to right now. You aren't doing anything that I object to, except complain about how droll Mystery is.**_

"Oh shut up. You're getting on my nerves again"

_**Takes one to know one.**_

"Okay. Let's just review our plan so we can maintain what little sanity we have left. Ok"

_**Fine.**_

Odium growled and then pulled out his paper and unrolled it.

* * *

Mystery didn't sleep at all that night and the next day the effects of it showed. But, she couldn't sleep, for if she slept then that evil side would come out and kill someone. She knew it would.

But, if memories were gold she'd be a very poor girl, which she was, as she had nothing to go on except screams, evil laughter and flashes of blood and colours. Sanji and Chopper had both asked what was wrong, but she had smiled and said nothing. As she leaned against the rails, she looked down at the water. Her reflection peered back up at her, a bemused expression placed firmly on the mirror image's face. Mystery sighed as she gazed at the ripples. So she had a cursed fruit power and couldn't swim.

What a ridiculous notion, but, it made sense and she didn't really want to test it out again. She let her eyes un-focus and watched the waves slap against the side of the ship. Staring at her reflection with a dreamy expression. Suddenly the reflection was laughing at her, blood red hair and green eyes twisted as the mouth stretched wide, laughing. Mystery gasped and stepped back. She ran a hand through her hair and noted it was still green. This day just kept getting worse.

"Are you absolutely sure Sanji?" a voice asked behind her. She turned and saw Sanji and Nami together. Mercifully, Mystery was hidden by the tangerine bushes and the two didn't know she was there.

"Positive. They were together next to the mast and close. Real close. Luffy was blushing as he went past me back to the cabins and Zolo glared at me like you wouldn't believe." Sanji responded. Mystery's eyes widened. She hadn't been on this ship long, but she did know that if Zolo got wind that Sanji had found out about his feelings for Luffy, then he would instantly blame her.

Oh, this was not good. Nami was smiling like a maniac and Sanji looked about ready to jump in the air and click his heels together. Zolo chose that most inappropriate time to walk out of the cabins. Mystery leapt up and waved her hands at him, trying to send him back into the cabin. Zolo looked at her like she was an alien. Sanji and Nami turned towards him, looking like dragons that had just spotted lunch.

They were going to have a field day with this. Mystery bounded down and then pretended she had just exited from the girl's cabin. She wandered past Nami and Sanji with a slight smile and walked over to Zolo. Oh, this was going to be so disgusting. She liked Zolo, but not like that. But, she was bound by her own sense of honour to do whatever it took to save Zolo from those two sea creatures. Zolo was leaning against the mast, almost asleep when Mystery dropped down in front of him. She smiled and Zolo smiled back.

"Go along with me." Mystery muttered. Zolo tilted his head and then gave a muffled shout as she kissed him.

_WHOA! Yucky! Ew ew ew ew. Luffy, think about Luffy._ (a/n so out of character, but, anyway.) Zolo thought and then Mystery released him. She looked over to see Nami and Sanji's jaws just about touching the ground. She leaned in and let her head rest on Zolo's chest. Zolo looked about ready to faint.

Nami and Sanji looked at each other and then scuttled into the kitchen, obviously to talk about what had just happened. Mystery then wiped a hand across her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

"Yuck." she said. Zolo's head snapped up.

"Yuck?" he asked. Mystery nodded.

"Nami and Sanji were discussing something about you and Luffy and how close you were last night. I didn't want them to start annoying you or him about it cosit would wreck anything you two had accomplished...so I kissed you. I'm really sorry." Mystery said and bowed. Zolo sighed.

"You probably just saved me from a day of ridicule and annoying questions. Thanks." Zolo responded, "Although, that was a really bad kiss." Mystery let herself smile. Just as long as she didn't laugh, it was okay.

"Well, I didn't exactly expect you to like it, seeing as you like…someone else." Mystery said as Usopp walked past. Zolo nodded.

"Zolo likes someone! Is it Nami?" Usopp asked hearing Mystery. Zolo stiffened and his eyes narrowed. If the devil had seen Zolo right now, he would have run for the hills, holding his forked tail and screaming for his mummy.

Usopp was no exception.

He took one look at Zolo's face and ran and climbed up the mast to the crow's nest where he peeked out, his long nose quivering in fear.

"I take it you aren't particularly fond of Nami." Mystery said quietly. Zolo gave her the same look and Mystery quailed and Zolo's expression softened.

"Sorry. You don't know how much I hate her. I'll help her out, I'll rescue her, but, I will never ever, be caught dead liking her." Zolo said and crossed his arms. There was a shout and Zolo looked around to see Luffy holding a pile of meat in his arms and heading for the safety of the figurehead while Sanji chased him with a butcher's knife.

Luffy jumped over the rail and sat down on the ram's head, smiling smugly because he knew Sanji wouldn't come out on the thin rail to get him in case he fell off, because then the chef would have to dive in after him to save him. Then Sanji would have to fight with Zolo because he hated it when Sanji would knock Luffy into the water and then Sanji would be late to make Nami's afternoon snack. And Sanji hated being late.

"Fine you little meat thief. But don't expect to get anything to eat tonight." Sanji yelled. Ding! Point for Sanji. Luffy glanced at the meat in his arms and then back at Sanji's retreating back.

"Sanji! Here." Luffy said and jumped back onto the deck. He handed the meat back to Sanji who smiled smugly and walked back to the kitchen. Luffy's head bowed. Zolo laughed and Mystery put a hand over her mouth to try and hold her own laughter in. The captain of the ship was overshadowed by the chef simply because Luffy wanted to eat.

How embarrassing. Luffy looked over at Zolo and grinned, pulling out a drumstick from his shirt and then walking over to the swordsman. Mystery smiled and went off to make sure Nami couldn't interfere with the two. Of course, Mystery forgot about the earlier kiss and walked straight into the kitchen with a smile. Nami instantly came over to her and guided her into a seat.

"Ah, Mystery. I have to talk to you." Nami said. Mystery smiled, not really knowing where Nami was going with this, but willing to listen all the same. "Well, Zolo isn't exactly the best choice"

"What?" Mystery replied.

"He doesn't like girls." Nami hinted. Mystery frowned.

"He doesn't like me?"

"No. He doesn't want to be with you."

"He…thinks I'm annoying?"

"Well, in the relationship yeah, I think so."

"Oh. I understand." Mystery said and a tear slipped out of her eye. She stood and walked out, Nami watching and thinking that maybe she had made a mistake saying something. Mystery walked down into the cabin and lay on her stomach on the bed. This day really was getting worse. Her eyes closed and she couldn't help falling asleep.

_Silence. Sweet silence. Cold. So cold. Snow falling around her face as she walked. Her long blue jacket with the fur collar swayed silently as she walked, the crunch of the snow the only sound she could hear. This was an island she knew. Mystery's hands were stuffed deep in her pockets and her hair was free, resting on the back of her neck keeping her ears and back of her neck effectively warm. She looked up at the sky as a large black bird swooped down over her. She stepped back, watching it as it landed and then stared at her, a piece of paper in it's beak. She walked forward and took it. The bird took off again. _

_"Stupid bird." she muttered. She opened the letter and her eyes widened. _

You are being watched. Run and you will die. You can't escape the island.

_Mystery gasped and looked around wildly. Blades unsheathed themselves from her fingers and she shook her head, trying to make them go back. Saccharine was emerging. She would run. She would find whoever had sent this letter and then kill them. She couldn't allow that to happen. She grabbed her head and screamed as her hair changed and her eyes flickered. It was no use, Saccharine was coming out, whether she liked it or not. Screams, fever, hot liquid running over her hands and laughter again. Once again she awoke with blood on her hands and just a memory made of sound. Hot tears spilled down her face. Just like every other time. She was only 11. Not even a teenager.  
_

Mystery was awoken from her terrible dream by the ship bumping into something. She shivered. But, this was her chance. If they had landed on an island then she could leave and the crew wouldn't be in danger any more. She sighed and got up. There was a thump and Zolo appeared. He walked in, a smile on his face.

"Hey." he said and then noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Mystery shook her head and managed a smile.

"Nothing." she replied but, pain and anger were welling up inside her and when she got angry, Saccharine appeared. Sure enough her fingers twitched and her head felt like it was about to split open.

"Zolo." She mumbled and then pushed past him and rushed out onto the deck. Luffy, Sanji (heart eyes), Nami, Usopp and Chopper were there. Mystery looked around with rapidly fading eyes and smiled as she realised they were on an island. She jumped over the side, scrambled down the ladder and then ran into the forest. Zolo came running out and looked around wildly.

"Where did she go?" he asked. Nami looked at him sadly.

"She went into the forest. Leave her alone." she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zolo yelled about to jump over the edge of the ship.

"I told her you don't like her." Nami said angrily.

"Why the hell'd you do that!" Zolo almost screamed.

"Because she kissed you! I know you don't like girls." Nami responded hotly. Zolo was silent before he put a hand to his forehead.

"I never should have let her cover for me."

"Cover for you?" Nami asked lost.

"Yes. She kissed me because she was hiding a secret for me. That's the only reason. She doesn't like me that way either. God Nami, what have you done?" Zolo demanded and then walked back over to the orange haired woman.

"Don't talk to Nami that way shit swordsman!" Sanji yelled in the shark teeth mode that was so often used between these two and mainly reserved for when Luffy did something wrong.

"Why Zolo?" Luffy asked butting in.

"Mystery has a little problem. You remember when you tried to make Mystery laugh Luffy? How her eyes glowed that weird green? Well, it goes beyond that. She turns into a whole different person! And, this person ain't exactly an angel. I think she changes when she's distressed in some form. Mystery is an angel, and Saccharine is the devil incarnate." Zolo explained to the group.

"Saccharine?" Usopp asked.

"That's what she calls herself when she's changed. Saccharine Peril. Sweet danger. She has red hair and green eyes and blades that come out of her fingers. She's scary. We fought last night and that was the first time I've seen her." Zolo said and then went back to the side of the ship.

"How could such a sweet be such a danger!" Sanji cried, his hands clasped under his chin and his eyes beating with gigantic hearts. Nami swung a fist around and knocked Sanji to the ground.

"I'm sorry Zolo. I didn't realise." Nami apologised as Sanji's foot twitched in the air beside her.

"Try thinking next time." Zolo said before he leaped off. Luffy ran after him.

"I'm coming too!" Luffy cried and jumped off. Nami sighed and then looked to Sanji.

"Go on and cook dinner." she said and Sanji jumped up.

"Yes my sweet! Anything for you!" and to the kitchen.

Mystery sat miserably beside a tree. She had actually been able to quell Saccharine this time, but the bitch was getting stronger. How? She didn't know but, every now and again she got the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" she whispered. There was a rustling and a man approached her, his silvery hair glittering in the moonlight. He had beautiful, deep blue eyes and a handsomely tanned body that was covered by a black cape. The cape was obviously made of velvet from the way it reflected the moon. Mystery took a step back as he approached.

"Hello." He said with a smile, "My name is Affable." he said. He had a deep, honeyed voice and he seemed to be a beautiful soul even though his face seemed much like that of an eagle's. Mystery took another step back. "Ah, I see you are frightened. Do not be, I do not mean you harm." Mystery still didn't trust him, but she stopped moving backwards. Those eyes, so vivid. She knew them. From where.

"I'm…Mystery." she replied. Affable smiled.

"Yes. I know." he came toward her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked into her eyes. "Please, come quietly…or I will be forced to hurt you. I…am sorry." Affable said. Well, Mystery thought this was a little scary. She pushed at him but he was too strong. Suddenly Affable's head tilted back and his eyes changed to a poisonous green. "You will come with me, or I will make you." he hissed. Mystery was startled and she resisted, pulling back.

"Let me go Affable!" she screamed.

"Affable? I am not him, he is the sweet side, I am Odium. And I won't let you go." and he began to drag her away. Mystery screamed and kicked him and he grunted, letting her go to reach down and rub at his bruised shin.

He growled and grabbed at her neck but only succeeded in getting her blue neck tie. Mystery disappeared into the darkness. Odium hissed and dropped the scarf, stalking after her.

Zolo ran on, Luffy right beside him. That scream had sounded awfully like Mystery and Zolo was pretty sure it wasn't a happy scream. He crashed through the trees and heard Luffy grunt.

"You okay?" Zolo called, not looking back.

"Yeah…a stick scratched me." Luffy replied and they continued. He crashed through one last set of trees and came into a small clearing. He looked around. There was a smell here. A weird smell. Zolo walked forward.

"Zolo stop!" Luffy's voice said behind him. Zolo did as he was told and then Luffy darted forward and picked something up off the ground. He held it up. Mystery's scarf. That wasn't good.

"Something's happened." Luffy muttered as he looked around, that serious side of his coming into play.

"Yeah. Now let's find out what." Zolo replied and looked toward the other side of the clearing.

**I started school again this week, and I am surprised that I will actually be able to work on this, but, if I finish it. Well...yay. Reviews please.**


	10. Chase

Chapter 10: Chase

Mystery ran.

_She ran._

She fell and scraped her arms along the solid ground.

_Saccharine fell and scraped her arms on the hard ground, but that was nothing compared to the blood that was already flowing._

Mystery could hear her heart thundering in her ears.

It was similar to her steps as she ran. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she heard a loud crunch behind her. She screamed and ran faster, her hair whipping violently around her face.

_She wouldn't be caught! She had a long life to live. She was only 13 for goodness sake! Murder! Hate! Get AWAY!  
_Mystery gasped, her sides burning sharply and her throat on fire. If she kept this up she was going to collapse.

_"I will help you."_

Mystery stopped. "Saccharine?" she whispered.  
_"Yes."_

"But, you hate me?"

_"No. I was trying to help you. I am sorry. But, if you accept me now, we can get through this…together."_

"B-but. How can I trust you? You won't let me see what you are doing when you take over."

_"Once again. I did not want you to see. Please. I can defeat this guy. We can do it…together."_

"You threatened Zolo. He was my friend."

_"MYSTERY! Get a grip. I never intended to hurt him. I was only trying to help. Please, just let me through."_

"Will you give me back my memories?"  
Silence "Saccharine?"

_"Alright. But, they may harm you, so, can we wait until after the fight?"_

"You have to promise. If you don't, I will never let you free again. I'll kill us"

_"Fine! He's coming. Please!"_

"Yes…I-I accept you." and Mystery actually felt a tingle instead of a stabbing pain as Saccharine began to take over. Her hair changed, but, her eyes turned a mix of purple and green, causing them to glow and sparkle. Mystery was there, but so was Saccharine. For once, for the first time since before she could remember, they were one person. She sighed.

"It's alright. This time…I won't hurt you." Saccharine whispered as Odium crashed through and stopped in front of her.

"Saccharine. You are free at last. Free to spread destruction and make the world bleed like it used to." He hissed. Saccharine smiled.

"I never made the world bleed. Not intentionally." she said and then blades sprung from her fingers. "See my cursed fruit power? The razor razor fruit. I can make blades appear wherever I want, whenever I want. Even on you." and a blade sprung up from his shoulder and then disappeared. Saccharine chuckled.

"I knew that. What has happened to you. What happened to the blood thirsty savage you once were?" Odium asked.

**_Told you._**

"Shut up."

"Talking to yourself? You are the one who is insane. I haven't made anyone bleed in a long time." Saccharine replied as another blade appeared. Odium chuckled and then began to laugh.

"My cursed fruit power is much more effective. I can make Ice, turn myself into ice and even freeze one such as you from the inside out." Odium muttered.


	11. Ice Ice Baby!

Chapter 11: Ice ice baby

Zolo looked up. It was heading towards midnight. They had to find her soon.

"I'm hungry." Luffy whined. Zolo stopped and looked in disbelief at his companion.

"Luffy. Mystery's in danger." he snapped. Luffy flinched.

"I can't help it. How do you even know she is in danger? What, do you have some incredible Mystery sense or something." Luffy said spitefully. Zolo cocked his head. Was that…jealousy?

"Luf? Is something bothering you?" Zolo asked quietly but quickly, aware that Mystery may need their help. Luffy hesitated and he shook his head.

"No. Apart from being hungry." he mumbled. Zolo looked around and smiled as he spotted an apple tree. Luuuucky.

"Look. Apples. Grab a few and let's keep going." Zolo said. Luffy looked up and then grinned. He stretched an arm up and then grabbed about five and then they ran on, Luffy crunching on the apples behind him.

_I have been neglecting Luffy in favour of Mystery. But, she seemed so lonely._ Zolo sighed. He hoped they would reach her in time. He had a bad feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain.

Saccharine shivered as something cold twisted her insides. It was painful and it drove her to her knees. But, she was tough. She could handle it, and she would fight back. Focusing her power, she began forming a small knife inside Odium's body. At first he didn't seem to notice, and then he doubled over in pain and Saccharine let the knife disappear as she was let go.

Saccharine, combined with Mystery, wasn't as merciless as she used to be. That had only been a tactic to get herself free. Odium laughed and then held out a hand. His fingers turned into solid ice and became as sharp as blades. Cold air was visible as it wisped from his hand.

"Let's play." Saccharine mocked and then Odium leaped forward, slashing out his hand and barely missing Saccharine as she did a flip backwards and her boot caught him in the chin, sending him stumbling back as she landed back on her feet easily. Odium smiled. Saccharine didn't pause as she leapt forward, slashing her finger blades towards his throat. Odium jumped back and brought the ice up to block. He brought his other arm around and Saccharine brought her other hand up as well, but instead of them sinking into Odium's arm, it hit an ice shield that thickened and then began to creep down the blades. Saccharine smiled and let the blades go, quickly dropping her hand and then bringing them back.

"Nice try." she muttered. Odium pushed off her and twisted to try and kick her, but she leapt up and aimed a punch for his cheek. Odium twisted away and performed a back kick that barely missed Saccharine's stomach. Blade's sliced up the ground at Odium's feet and he flipped backwards, as the blades came up, one after another, nearly catching his head as he flipped back.

They stopped and Odium leapt up into a tree and then pushed off, curling into a ball in mid-air and coming down towards Saccharine's head. She looked up and smiled, jumping back and leaving a blade in the ground, point up. Odium's eyes widened and at the last moment he turned into an icy wind, flowing around the blade and then reforming beside it.

"Not that easy." he said and then jumped forward. Saccharine leapt back, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she grunted as she dodged Odium's vicious swipes. He smiled.

"You made me like this. So called saving me." Odium growled making a particularly violent swipe and managing to hit her with an ice blade. Saccharine hissed and looked at her ripped side. The wound had instantly frozen, meaning the blood wouldn't flow until it she warmed up. The frozen side would inhibit her, but it was okay, she would manage.

"Saving you? When did I save you?" Saccharine asked. Odium laughed.

"Oh yes, that's right. Your fabled 'lock the memories away because they hurt too much.'" he spat at her and Saccharine's lips twisted into a snarl.

"Back off." she said and twisted a knife inside his gut again. Odium screamed and fell to his knees.

_NO!_ Mystery screamed.

"He's a bastard. He deserves to die." Saccharine hissed between clenched teeth. Odium whimpered as the knife twisted again. Saccharine sighed and let it dissipate again. "Sorry. Taking control. Alright. We'll beat him into submission." and with that she leapt forward.

Odium whimpered as he stood and spat out blood. Saccharine aimed a punch for his gut and succeeded…or so she thought. Odium laughed as cold began to creep it's way up her arm and she whimpered in pain and pulled her arm back. It was solid frozen. Useless.

Fine.

If that's the way he wanted to play, then so be it. Saccharine focused, making tiny blades poke their way into Odium's skin. Odium winced and then stood firm as he used his ice power to freeze the blades in place. Saccharine growled. Odium shook his head.

"You could have joined us. You could have survived"

"No." Saccharine hissed.

"So be it." Odium said and then a violent cold wind whipped up around him. His hair blew in a swirl and Saccharine shivered. Odium blasted the wind towards her, freezing her before she could scream.


	12. Whole hearted

Chapter 12: Knives and fire

Zolo ran towards the icy wind and shivered. It was so cold all of a sudden. He could hear shouts and a scream of pain. Sounds like Mystery was fighting back, whoever was fighting her. Luffy stumbled and Zolo pushed him on, keeping him in front because Luffy had been lagging.

"Zolo. It's s-so c-c-c-cold." Luffy squeaked. Zolo nodded. He had to agree with Luffy there. There was a large laugh and they burst out to find a man in front of them, billowing cape settling as the cold air warmed again. Luffy gasped in shock and Zolo rushed over to where Mystery was. Except it wasn't Mystery. It seemed like it was the evil side, but, her eyes. They were green mixed with purple and her hair if you looked closely was a touch less red than before. She was still standing, blades sparkling in the ice. If Zolo hadn't seen the slight shivering and the colour of the body, he would have thought it was just a statue. The man in the cape laughed again. Zolo turned to face him.

"What have you done and why?" he asked nastily. But the man didn't have a chance to answer as Luffy slammed into him from the side. The man went flying, his cape flapping in the wind until he dropped to the ground. He groaned and then got up, spitting out more blood. He glared at them, his eyes that poisonous green that seemed to glow in the dark. Zolo pulled out his swords and settled himself into a battle stance.

"I have just cast my revenge on your 'friend'." he said as cold air began to rise of his back.

"What did she ever do to you?" Luffy demanded. The man laughed.

"She saved my life…or so she thought. But, enough talk. Let's get this over with so I can finish Saccharine off." he said.

"Fine by me." Luffy said and then cracked his knuckles. The man laughed.

"Monkey D Luffy. See if you can beat me, and save your friend before she dies." he hissed and leapt forward. Luffy ducked as the man sliced over his head with his ice blades.

"Cursed fruit powers!" Luffy screeched and jumped back, dodging another slice from the man.

"Absolutely kid. Much like your Gum Gum powers, rubber boy." he said as he back flipped away from Luffy's punch.

"I don't care what you think, I'm gonna beat you. I don't care that you have weird Ice powers, heck, I don't even care about your name. You hurt my friend and I can't allow that to go unpunished." Luffy yelled. The man laughed again.

"For your information, my name is Odium." the man said as he sidestepped to avoid a kick.

"I said I. Don't. Care!" Luffy yelled pulling his arms back for a Gum Gum blast. He sent his two fists forward and they collided with Odium…and went straight through.

"Huh? Oh great! Another one who I can't hit!" Luffy screeched as his arms snapped back into place. Odium laughed, his eyes dark as he let the hole in his stomach turn back into body. His cape flared up around him as he let the cold air rise.\

"Ha ha ha! You won't be able to stretch much longer, after all, rubber freezes like everything else!" he yelled and laughed like a maniac as the winds swirled around him. Luffy backed up a step and shivered.

"I w-won't l-let you h-hurt my f-friends." Luffy said his teeth chattering. Odium laughed even harder if it was possible.

"You don't have a CHOICE!"

Zolo sliced carefully at the ice, carving around Mystery until there was a thin sheen of ice. Mystery was shivering and turning pale. He had to get her warm…but how? He looked over and spotted the guy who had called himself Odium, was it? He had a cape that looked like it would be pretty warm. But how was he gonna get it? It flared up every time he moved. Pretty restricting if Zolo guessed right. He needed to get the guy involved in a series fight, and Luffy was the one to do it. Zolo watched as they dodged each other.

Luffy's arms came back, coming close to Zolo but the swordsman didn't flinch as the arms stopped and then snapped back again, but they didn't hit. He thought they did but, this guy must have used whatever cursed fruit power he had to avoid it. Zolo clenched his teeth as Mystery shivered again. Soon she would loose consciousness and that would be it. She would die. He winced as cold winds whipped up again, sending a shiver of apprehension down Zolo's spine.

"Luffy…" Zolo whispered. If the boy didn't come through, if something happened? He set his jaw, Luffy would win. He always had, he always would.

"Mystery, come on, you have to get out of this. If you don't, you'll die."

I…I can't. Mystery sighed, sinking towards the blackness.

"Mystery! Wake up! You're the only one who can defeat him. We're the only ones. We have to join completely"

Can we?

"Yes. I will give you back your memories and…you can give me back mine"

But, I don't have any.

"You do, but you've suppressed them. Just like I have suppressed yours. Look, Luffy's fighting for us, and Zolo is hacking at the ice. We can be free…we just have to break free"

What are you?

"I am you." Mystery's eyes widened and she finally understood. Saccharine wasn't another person, or a ghost inside of her, she was her. All she had ever been. She nodded.

"Let's do this." Saccharine quietly hummed and then her eyes flashed, turning a blinding blue. Her hair floated off of her back and rose into the air, also changing into a blinding white. The ice lifted from her body and her mouth opened wide. Memories flooded through her mind.  
_Lying in the cold of the gutter, neglected by her parents. Straining to find food and only finding a weird fruit thing that tasted pretty yucky. Blades flying from her hands and slicing into a black haired man that had tried to take advantage of her.  
Then a boy. A young boy leaning over her._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Run kid, this isn't the best place for you to stay right now. Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch. Now go!" And she heaved herself up. Cold steel rested in her hands and now she knew what it was, and she knew why she had to swing it. The blades came up and struck the scarred face down. _

_"You hurt the poor boy. I don't like it when small people are hurt. I don't like it when anyone is hurt!" She yelled. Her eyes flashed that blinding blue and her heart hammered as she killed him. Then the boy was left glaring at her, his eyes green. _

_"You killed my daddy." he said accusingly.  
_

_"He deserved it." she replied. "How old are you?"  
_

_"7." he replied as tears coursed down his cheeks.  
_

_"You're the same age as me. What's your name?"  
_

_"My name? S-skip." and he began to bawl. She hurried over and took his shoulder.  
_

_"It's okay. Well, I'm Saccharine. I have to go now. Goodbye." she said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, her small, lanky frame betraying how fast she was.  
_

Mystery opened her new eyes, looing around at the world like she knew what she had always wanted to know. Who she was. She let her chin drop to her chest and swung her hands up so the blades melted and then she looked straight at Odium, as the winds whipped around. Luffy was caught in the middle. Mystery disappeared in a flash, grabbed the captain and hauled him out of that dangerous area. She left him beside Zolo, who was wide eyed.

"Get him warm. Hug him." she whispered and smiled. Zolo nodded and did as he was told, hugging Luffy to his chest after slipping his swords into their sheaths. Mystery smiled and turned to Odium who was glaring at her. She smiled.

"Hello Skip. It's been a while." she said quietly. Odium paused and then frowned.

"My name is Odium. I am not Skip anymore. Skip died with my father." he snarled. Mystery shook her head.

"But, Skip was such a sweet boy. Or at least, that's what I remember. You're the same age as me aren't you? You can still stop this. I am not speaking to Odium, or Affable, I am speaking to your heart, because that is whole. It is a part of you." She said walking slowly forward. Odium took a step back, tripped over the back of the cape and landed on his butt on the hard ground. Mystery leaned down over him.

"Please? I don't want to hurt you." Mystery said.

"Mystery…" Zolo said warningly behind her. Mystery didn't even glance back at him.

"Please?" she repeated and held out a hand. Odium gazed up at her, his green eyes softening. He took her hand and she began to pull him up.

"You should have learnt the lesson ages ago." he hissed and turned his hand into a solid ice blade. "Don't trust anyone." he hissed and made to plunge the blade into her stomach, but he stopped, his eyes wide. He looked down and saw blood slowly creeping down his front from three long slashes. Mystery sighed and let him fall against her. The blood slowly crept over her hands as the blades she had used melted into the air.

"I'm sorry." Mystery whispered as tears fell from her beautiful eyes. The boy looked up as his eyes changed to blue.

"Yeah. Me too." he said and then his lids closed and the last shuddering breath left his body as he died. Mystery fell to her knees and cradled his head in her arms, sobbing for all she was worth. She hadn't wanted him to die. She hadn't needed him to die. But he was.

She rocked back and forth as all the grief found it's way out. Mystery had caused this. She knew she had, but, because of this boy, she had become a whole person again.


	13. Free to fly

Chapter 13: Free to fly

Mystery carefully lowered the quiet body into the ground. The grave had been dug with her own hands and blades and she was all alone. Not because everyone hated her, because she chose to be. This was her doing, and no matter how much anyone told her that what she said wasn't true, deep in her heart of hearts, she knew it was true. It was time to admit the truth to herself. The person she had killed so long ago, no matter how much he had hurt Skip, had been a valued person in the young boy's life and she had taken that away. She gently pushed the soil back into the grave, burying someone she had considered to be a friend, even thought he had tried to kill her. He was a twisted person, and his good side was getting slowly changed to suit the bad side of him. She patted the soil down and then placed a small twig in the centre. She bowed.

"I'm sorry. But now, you can be with your father, and I sincerely hope he is there for you. Because you deserve to be in heaven. I'll see ya around." and she sighed as her tears fell on the fresh earth. Getting up, she pulled her scarf off her neck and tied it around her wrist instead. She sent a quick salute towards the grave and disappeared into the bushes, a whisper.

Luffy looked carefully around the ship.

"Where's Mystery?" he asked. Zolo looked back at his captain as the black haired boy strolled up.

"She's just finishing burying her friend." Zolo replied as the wind rippled around them. The sun was coming up slowly in front of them. It was turning the sky a gorgeous light orange. Before Mystery had left the ship, Odium's body, or as she insisted on calling him, Skip, in her arms, she had whispered something into Zolo's ear.

"Take the chance." she had said and Zolo had looked at her as she disappeared into the forest. He smiled at Luffy and thought, I will.

"Luffy, if I told you something, would you promise to stay friends with me?" Zolo asked. Luffy tilted his head.

"Of course." he said and smiled. Zolo fidgeted, looked out at the forest and with his face set, he turned back to Luffy.

"I love you Luffy." he said. Luffy paused a moment and then smiled.

"I love you too silly! I thought you knew that?" he replied.

"No, Luffy, you don't get it-"

"Yes I do." Luffy said cutting him off. Zolo stared at Luffy as the boy pushed his hat back so it fell onto his back. He came close to Zolo and the older man could feel Luffy's breath as he leant in close. His captain paused, and Zolo, afraid that Luffy had backed out, swiftly brought his lips to join with Luffy's. They were silent for a while, until the need to breathe forced them apart again. Luffy smiled up at Zolo.

"I was going to kiss you the other night, but Sanji disrupted me." Luffy said a little annoyed as he leaned against the older man's chest. There was a quiet whisper and the two looked around to see Mystery standing beside the ladder.

"So, where are we off to…Captain?" she asked and smiled, her white hair blowing in the breeze. Luffy grinned.

"To find One Piece?" he asked. Mystery shrugged.

"Groovy." she said and walked toward the two older men. She gave Zolo a questioning look and Zolo nodded. Mystery smiled and winked. She was free to live her own life. Free to do whatever she pleased and not have to worry about hiding from everyone around her just so she didn't cause harm. Her two minds were one, she was a whole person, how she was born! Ha, she was free!

"Free at last."she whispered as she stared at the rippling sea, tinted orange in the light from the sun. She grinned.  
**The end**

**There you go my wonderful readers. How did you find it? Was it good? It ended up being longer than I expected, not to mention I got in trouble for being on my computer too much, but, hey, what are ya gonna do? Well, hope you enjoyed this story and as Luffy says.**

**"ZOLO, time to GOLO!" (eh, english dub. Only one piece I can get my eyes on, as I think I have mentioned. I apologise if the names make you shiver, but that's how I know them. The only thing I really think they shouldn't have changed is that fact that Sanji smokes.) thanks for reading! Bye.**


End file.
